Dallas
by SoNotObsessed
Summary: Bella's living in Dallas with her bf of 3-years, Jasper. Alice Cullen and her brother Edward just moved to town and now Bella and Alice are working together. Just read to find out where the story goes. All human, OOC, NOT NORMAL PAIRINGS dont hate me .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hellooooo there faithful readers! How are you doing this fine day? I know it's crazy that I'm putting up ANOTHER story, but I had a dream about this last night and I had to post it. If you don't like it or think I shouldn't continue with it, I need to you tell me!! But I hope you do like it, even so you still need to tell me. Please. Gracias.**

**The gist of this story: All human, OOC, not normal pairings (please don't get mad at me), and it's totally not what you're expecting, I'll tell you that much.**

**Okay, disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I owned Edward, but hey, life's just not fair.**

**Ladies and not ladies, I present to you….**

**DALLAS!**

CHAPTER ONE: ALICE IN… DALLAS-LAND?

"Bella, could you come in here please?" the voice on the intercom that was my boss squeaked.

"Sure thing, Tanya." I pushed away from my desk and made my way into Tanya's office. Not only was Tanya Denali my boss of two years, but she was also one of my extremely close friends since we were fourteen. That's seven years and counting.

"What's up?" I asked as I made my way into her gigantic office. I saw Angela Webber, our advertisements manager, sitting in one of the chairs by Tanya's master desk, and Ben Cheney, our senior editing director a.k.a. Ang's boyfriend, sitting on the arm of her chair.

Then my eyes wandered over to a petite young girl sitting directly in front of the desk. She had wild black hair that stuck out in every direction, paler skin than mine, and was dressed to a 'T'. She was way different than any girl I'd ever seen before, but she was still exquisitely beautiful. I assumed she was why Tanya called me in.

"Bella, this is Alice Cullen, our new layout manager and event director. Alice, this is Isabella Swan, our senior VP of sales and one of our partners," Tanya introduced us. I made my way over to where the new girl, Alice, was sitting. She stood up to greet me and I held out my hand, which she warmly took.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

"You too," she said enthusiastically, and equally energetically shaking my hand. I laughed at her energy.

"Wow, I thought I was the obsessive coffee extremist around here," I joked, looking at Tanya, then back to Alice, who let go when I said that.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just really excited. This is my first big job where I'm not just some useless intern," she said, rolling her eyes. I laughed again, and dismissed her apology with a wave of my hand.

"It's fine. I'm sure I was just as crazy on my first day." Her smile fell from her face.

"Crazy?" she asked quietly, her eyes growing wide.

"What? No… I … I didn't mean…" I glanced around the room nervously at my coworkers who had equally nervous expressions on their faces that read 'I have no idea either'.

"Hah! Gotcha!" I jumped at the screech that just pierced my ears and turned back to the source. Alice was standing there smiling widely, clapping her hands.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist! And your face, all of your faces, were priceless!"

I started laughing wildly. It was quite the prank. Once my laughs calmed down and my laugh tears were dried away, Tanya spoke again.

"Okay, I think you're going to fit in just fine here."

"I think so, too," Ang spoke up for the first time since I'd been in here. Ben and I both nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," Alice said sincerely.

"Alright, well Alice, Angela is going to be showing you the ropes, but she's got somewhere to be. So, Bella do you mind giving our newest member of the family a tour of the offices?" Tanya asked me.

"Sure, it's no problem," I told them both. "Shall we?" I asked Alice, holding my elbow out for her. She giggled and linked her arm through mine.

"Should we start singing 'We're Off To See The Wizard', or is that a bit weird for a professional office?" she asked me.

"Okay, one: there's absolutely nothing professional about this office," I told her holding up one finger.

"Hey, I heard that! And you shouldn't be advertising it!" Tanya shouted from her office.

"Exactly. That's my job," Angela added as she passed by us with a wink.

Alice laughed, a beautiful sound, I must say, and then I held up another finger.

"Two: there is no such thing as weird here."

"True that!" Ben shouted from behind us. Alice giggled again.

"And three: if we sing 'We're Off To See the Wizard', I will get six points in the Sing-Along challenge, which will put me ahead of Angela," I whispered.

This confused her, as I expected it to. "Okay, I'll let you in on our little tradition here, because you seem like you're cool enough to handle it."

She rolled her eyes in a 'duh' manner then looked back at me.

"We've had this Sing-Along challenge going on around here for about a year now. What it is, is that if you start singing a song while you're in the office, however many words are in the title of the song you get added to your monthly tally. Like if I was singing 'Baby Got Back' I'd get three points. At the end of each month, whoever has the most points wins. Right now, I'm tied for first with Angela, with 86 points. So, if we start singing 'We're Off To See the Wizard', I'll get six points, and it will put me in the lead. And since the end of the month is in two days, I could win it."

"What do you get if you win?" _Wow, did she actually follow everything I just said?_ I thought. _Maybe she really will fit in._

I shrugged. "Bragging rights until the next tally."

"Uh huh…"

"It's a lot more fun that it sounds, I promise."

"Oh, I have no doubt. I'm in," she chirped, and linked her arm through mine once more.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Please, I was born ready." _I think I'm gonna like this girl…_ I thought.

We skipped all around the office singing various Wizard of Oz songs everywhere we went. I had to start writing down the songs so that I could put them on my tally board when we were done with the tour. We ended up with 22 points just from that one our of touring. She definitely wouldn't win this month, only having those 22 points, but it put my way ahead in the lead with 108. Angela is so going down.

For lunch, I took Alice down to the café on the first floor, Chestnuts. It had been my favorite place to eat since my first day, and it was extremely convenient. We ate at a little booth in the back.

"So, are you from around here?" I asked Alice.

"Oh, gosh no. Can't you tell?" she joked.

"Yeah, I was pretty sure, but I didn't want to ask and sound weird if you actually were."

"I can understand that, I guess. But no, I'm definitely not from here," she said, a bit of disgust in her voice.

"Do you not like Dallas?" I asked.

She deliberated her answer for a moment. "Well, it's no that I don't like it, necessarily. It's just that it's different from Forks."

"Forks?"

"Mmhmm, the town I'm from. It's in Washington state."

"And it's called Forks?"

"Yep. I know, it's strange."

"Not strange, just different." We both laughed.

"So what's it like there?" I inquired.

"Let's just say, if I didn't know any better I would have never known that the sun exists. Or that there's such thing as a dry winter."

"Come again?"

"It's always cloudy and rainy. It makes it so difficult to get a good, natural-looking tan," she explained, motioning to herself.

"Well, if I may be so bold, I think your pale-ness suits you well. Unlike mine…" I muttered.

"Are you crazy?!" she squealed. I had to cover my ears, it was so loud.

"Am _I_? Or are _you_?" I asked, smiling.

"Sorry. But I don't think you would look half as good as you do now with a tan. Your pale-ness is incredibly wonderful. And you actually pull it off without looking like a soulless corpse."

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm serious! It's good you don't have a tan. I must admit it's a bit crazy because you live in the heart of the south, but it's good."

"Thanks." This time, my thanks were sincere. She was such a sweetheart. I'd only known her for about two hours, and she was saying these things to me.

"Don't thank me, Bella. It's true."

"So how long ago did you move here?" I tried to get off the subject of my pale skin.

"Just about two weeks ago."

"Wow, that's pretty soon."

"Yeah. But I couldn't stand being there anymore. It's just so depressing. All the rain and wet, then it tends to put people into moods. Everyone except my parents, that is. Especially Esme. She's always in a good mood."

"Esme?"

"My mom. Well, she's not really my mom. She and Carlisle adopted me when I was just a couple days old."

"I'm assuming Carlisle is your dad?"

"Yep. Well, not really my dad…"

"Got it," I said. Wow, so she was adopted. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"It's okay, Bella. I don't even really think of them as my adoptive parents anyway, since I never even knew my biological ones. To me, they're just plain old Mom and Dad. Sometimes we all forget I'm even adopted. It's kind of funny, actually. One time, when I was at school, this girl Lauren who's a total snob came up to me and she was like 'you need to go back to the hospital. Or a pound. You belong there, anyway.' I was totally confused. Had no idea what she was talking about. Then it clicked and I started cracking up. She's such a dunce. It's hilarious."

Alice was talking so fast it was hard for me to keep up. But I got it all. I was actually laughing pretty hard at her story. It was pretty funny.

"Wow, that's um…"

"Hilarious? I know. But God, do I hate that girl…" she looked off at the wall then looked back at me suddenly with wide eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry if I just offended you. Mom always tell me not to say it, but I can't help it. Any other word sounds so stupid, you know? Ugh, I'm sorry."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" So, I didn't quite follow that…

"What I just said… about, you know…" she pointed up to the ceiling. I sat there staring at her with my brows furrowed for a moment until I finally got what she was saying. She thought she offended me by saying 'God'? Seriously? That was funnier than the Lauren girl story, and I couldn't control my laughter.

"Why are you laughing?! I just said—"

"Alice, I'm not offended! I don't care if you say it. I say it all the time! I'm not some religious nut who goes crazy when someone says 'God'."

The woman sitting at the table next to us snapped her head in our direction, her eyes wide with fury and shock. I glanced at Alice, who flickered her eyes towards the woman's neck. I shifted my gaze in that direction, only to notice the cross and rosary the woman was wearing around her neck. She abruptly grabbed her tray of food and stormed away from the table. I turned back to Alice and we both erupted in a fit of laughter.

"That… was… hilarious!" Alice breathed out between laughs.

"I can't believe I said that!" I whisper-shouted.

"But it was worth it! Did you see her face?"

"Priceless!" we both exclaimed together, earning another fit of laughter.

Alice really was a great person. I had a feeling we'd really get along, maybe even become really good friends. I already felt like I'd known her forever, anyway. I just felt so comfortable around her.

"Okay, so now that I'm done crying…" Alice started.

"Back to our conversation."

"So like I was saying, Forks is way, way different from this city."

"That's a good thing right?" I asked unsurely.

"Oh, totally! Again, it was really depressing. Not to mention the population's like, practically zero. And the worst part?" she started.

"What was the worst part?"

"There's no. Good. Shopping," she stated slowly and precisely. I stared at her for a few seconds then started giggling under my breath.

"What?"

More laughter.

"Bella, what's so funny?" Alice whined.

Even more laughter.

"Isabella Swan! If you don't tell me why you're laughing this instant, I'm going to tell Tanya how mean you were to me and how you tried to haze me," she threatened. That just brought on a whole new round of giggles.

"Okay, fine, Tanya here I come." She started to get up from the table, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Wait, wait. It's just funny that you think the worst part about a town is the… shopping."

She just stared at me, her mouth agape.

"Bella, you are a girl, aren't you? Or have I just been spending that last couple of hours with a really ugly dude?"

"What?" I asked, halting all laughter.

"Girls like to shop. Plain and simple."

"Alice, I like to shop just fine. But I can live without it if I needed to," I told her, shrugging. She gasped.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. I think you and I need to have a serious mall day. I've already found the best one a few miles from here. It's got the cutest stores, and a few really good restaurants… It's amazing."

"You've been here two weeks and you've already found the mall?"

"Please, I found it in two days. I dragged Edward everywhere and he didn't complain once. He even held my bags for me," she stated matter-of-factly, taking a swig of her lemonade.

"Is Edward the boyfriend?" The question almost caused her to spit her drink all over me. I was thankful for the hand she knew to cover her mouth with.

"Definitely not. He's my brother," she said, wiping off her mouth and lemonade-soaked hand. She had a disgusted look on her face as she did so, but I wasn't sure if it was because of the lemonade spittle on her hand, or that I'd just called her brother her boyfriend. Probably both.

"Well, not really my brother…"

"You're adoptive brother," I finished for her, and she nodded at me.

"Yeah. We're really close. When I told him I finally had it with Forks, he immediately started packing his own bags. He was the one that booked the plain tickets and found an apartment, actually. He was more eager to get out of there than I was. Almost."

"Wow."

"Yeah. You know how I said people sometimes forget I'm adopted?" I nodded back at her.

"Sometimes people think we're twins, which it totally ridiculous because we look absolutely nothing alike. He's so much taller than I am, he's got this wild bronze hair, and green eyes. Do I look like I'm tall with wild bronze hair and green eyes?"

I pretended to study her, deliberating her rhetorical question. "Well, you're hair is kind of wild even if it's not bronze, as you say. And if you're in the light just right, your eyes kind of look green… And hey, to a midget you'd be a giant!" I responded, quickly glancing around to make sure there were no midgets around, or giants for that matter. _No need to make any other stranger hate me_, I decided.

Alice slapped me playfully on the arm from across the table.

"So what's this brother of yours like, aside from his looks that do not in any way resemble yours?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked, slyly taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Just curious to know if he's any ounce as insane as you are."

"He is. But in different ways."

"How so?"

"For starters, he's a musical prodigy. He's a genius with the keys, I tell ya. Wouldn't be surprised if it makes him famous one day."

"So does that mean you're a musical dunce?"

"Of course not, silly. I sing. And I can do a little something-something with a six-string."

"Oh, really?"

"Nope. But I _can_ sing. It's what I would want to pursue if I wasn't into designing and editing and stuff."

I started laughing. "That's cool. How's about you sing a little song right now?"

"No way. I'll save that for some other time when my voice isn't dry from lemonade and there's actually a crowd," she said, glancing around. "This place is dead."

"Yeah, it is. Usually it's packed, but I don't know. I guess they heard that Alice Cullen was coming and decided to scatter," I played.

"Oh, of course, because they didn't want to look so inferior to the fabulousness that is me!" she said, dramatically.

"Oh, totally!"

"So, Bella, how long have you lived in Dallas?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Um, since I was three."

"Where'd you move from?"

"Phoenix. My parents hated it there, though. So one day they decided, 'hey, we like the Cowboys. Let's move to Dallas!'"

Alice giggled. "Wow, quite the story."

"Eh, not really. They actually like it here a lot. Of course I had no idea what was going on because I was so little, so it's really my only home. Whenever anyone asks what my hometown is if I'm on vacation or something I tell them I'm from here, because in my mind I am. I love it here. I love the sun, I love the energy, I just…"

"Love it," Alice finished for me.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. Except maybe Tokyo, that would be fun."

"Ooh, I've always wanted to go to Tokyo!"

"Maybe we should go together."

"Yeah, once we've got the money and are able to take the time off from work…"

"I'm up for it if you are," I told her, smiling.

"It's a date."

"It's a date."

"So do you still live at home?" Alice asked me.

"Oh, of course not. I don't think it would be very comfortable if I lived in a condo with my boyfriend and my parents."

"Ooh, boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah, boyfriend." I giggled.

"Tell me about this boyfriend," she said, leaning closer to me across the table.

"Okay, well his name's Jasper, and he was actually born here. When he goes on vacation and people ask him where he's from, he's telling the truth. Well, unless he tricks them and tells them he's from Australia."

"Has he done that before?"

"All the time. You should here the accent he can put on, it's so convincing. And you know how attractive those Australian accents are. Sometimes I have him talk with it because it's so much hotter than his Texan accent."

"Really? That's too much."

"It's great. I love it."

"Do you love him?" she asked carefully.

"Yes. I do," I told her truthfully. "Very much."

"Awe, that's so cute! How long have y'all been together?"

"Wow, only here two weeks and you're already talking like us."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said y'all. Even I don't say that. And we've been together officially for three years, but we've been dating since sophomore year of high school," I said, trying to hide my amusement.

"Awe, that's even cuter! And oh my gosh, no I did not!"

"Oh, yes you did! But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Just call me Belinda, cause my lips are sealed!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you a Gilmore Girls groupie, too?!" Alice squealed.

"Am I? I've got all seven seasons on DVD," I said smugly.

"The box set?!"

"Special edition."

"You lucky bitch! I'm so coming over to your place and we _will_ have a Gilmore Girls marathon."

"Well, today's Friday. We don't have any work tomorrow, a.k.a. don't have to get up early. How would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"What? No, I couldn't impose on such short notice."

"Don't be ridiculous. Jasper's an amazing cook, you'll love it. And maybe we could even get him to put on his Australian accent."

"Well… do you think maybe I could bring Edward, too? I really don't want to leave him alone."

"Oh, of course, I'm sure it won't be a problem. We haven't had company in forever, it will be great! We can watch Gilmore Girls while the boys do… I don't know, whatever boys do."

"Um, okay then. What time should I be there?"

"How's seven sound?"

"Seven sounds great. Where do you live?"

I wrote down the address to mine and Jasper's condo downtown. We went back up to the office when we finished lunch, and Tanya told us that we could leave early since it was Friday. I told Alice I'd see her later that night, and made my way down to the employee parking garage. I got into my sleek black Mercedes and headed home to tell my amazing boyfriend of the news of our company. Hopefully he wouldn't go ballistic about it being so last minute again like he did last time with the Newtons…

BJAEBJAEBJAEBJAEBJAEBJAEBJAEBJAEBJAEBJAE

"Jasper?" I called from the now open doorway.

"In here, baby," I heard my boyfriend of three years yell back to me. I couldn't help but smile at his attractive southern twang. Not that mine was any better; his was just cute.

"Hey baby," I said to him as I entered the kitchen. After dropping my keys and coat on the table, I made my way over to where he was standing by the stove and wove my arms around his neck. How crazy is it that I have to stand up on my tip toes just for the top of my head to reach his shoulder?

I kissed the back of his neck and he let his head fall back against mine. I giggled as he spun around and pulled me closer to him, giving me a long, passionate kiss on the lips.

I smiled against his mouth and pulled away, grateful for the air that I was now able to breathe in.

"Hey yourself," he whispered, leaning his forehead down to mine. I hadn't realized that he'd picked me up off the floor until he actually set me back down. That always seems to happen, though. I get too lost in his presence and don't notice anything else that goes on.

"How was your day?" he asked me, swaying adorably from side to side, me still in his arms.

"It was pretty good. Interesting."

"Interesting…?" he repeated, scrunching his dark blond eyebrows. He looked so cute when he did that.

"Mhm. We got a new girl today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. She's real nice. Name's Alice, Alice Cullen. Just moved here from some small town in Washington. Spoons, or something like that."He laughed at me.

"Spoons is a ridiculous name for a city, Bella. I think you're drinking too much coffee."

"Well, so is Blanket, but we don't complain," I told him. My mother and father live about an hour away from us in a town called Blanket. I thought it was hilarious when they first told me they'd be moving there, but Charlie and Renee have never been ones to care what other people think. That's where I get it from.

"Not out loud, anyways…" I slapped him playfully on the arm and released myself from his iron grip.

"Well, I never said that's actually what it's called anyway. And it doesn't matter where she's from anyhow. She's a real sweet girl. She's different, but she's a sweetheart."

"Different how?" Jasper asked me.

"For starters, she's got this short black hair that looks like she just electrocuted herself on one of those static electricity generators you see at science museums." He laughed at me again. For whatever reason, the things I say amuse him.

"And she's incredibly short."

Jasper looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I know I'm not a giant like you, but this chick is seriously short! I've probably got a good four inches on her," I said, shrugging and making my way over to sit at the kitchen table of our condo.

"Wow, that is pretty short," he mumbled, getting back to whatever he was cooking up.

"Yeah. She's got a lot of talent, I'll tell you that much. Probably more that anyone else I've seen come through those office doors. But she doesn't have many friends. Like I said, she just moved here."

"That's quite a big complement of you to say."

I shrugged. "Well, it's true. This girl is going places, I know that." I picked an apple up out of the basket we had on the table and stood up, heading over to the stairs.

"Well, then good for her."

"Mhm," I mumbled as I took a bite out of my apple.

"Oh, and she's coming over to dinner tonight," I got out quickly, running as quickly as I could in my black stiletto boots. I heard something metal fall from back downstairs.

"Bella…" he called accusingly to me, like parents do to their children that misbehave. I moaned, put on my sweetest smile, and turned back to Jasper from the middle of the stairs.

"Yes, dear?"

"How many times have I asked you to let me know at least twenty-four hours in advance when we have company coming over? I hardly have enough food for the two of us, let alone three."

I took another bite of my apple and glanced over to the side. Jasper sighed and I could see him place his hands on his hips from my peripheral vision.

"What?"

"What what?" I asked, still not making eye contact with him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Slyly look away from me when I mentioned the food situation."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I said, taking another bite from my apple.

"Bella…"

"Alice isn't the only one coming over tonight, she's bringing her brother, Edmund, or Edwin, something like that," I mumbled through my apple.

"Say what now?" Jas asked tensely through clenched teeth. I swallowed the fruit I had in my mouth and repeated my last statement softly.

"So now I have to make dinner for four?!" he practically shouted, his neck veins looking right ready to explode, along with his beat-red face.

"Not necessarily. We can always order pizza," I half-joked.

"Bella, I am NOT ordering pizza for guests I've never met before. How would that look to your new co-worker? They'd probably think I'm a slob and a lazy boyfriend."

I tried to stifle my giggles, but I couldn't help it. He just looks so cute when he's mad and irritated.

"Why are you laughing?"

Still giggling, I made my way down to the last step on the staircase to be at least some-what eye level with him. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and cocked my head to the side.

"Because you're too adorable for your own good," I said calmly, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. I looked up to his slightly unruly golden locks and brushed away a few strands that had fallen into his face. He leaned his forehead against my own and sighed. I couldn't tell if it was out of frustration or contempt; maybe both.

I pulled my head away and kissed the top of his nose.

"All better?" I asked him cautiously. He opened his eyes to look directly into mine. I could see that all traces of anger or annoyance were gone, and there was nothing but what I had seen in his eyes from the first time I'd met him: the passion and adoration that I'm sure I was mirroring right now. The love we've shared for so long.

"All better," he responded, kissing me tenderly on the lips again. "Just don't do it again, okay?" he asked once we pulled away.

I looked at him with big eyes and nodded my head. He kissed my nose like I had done with him, and rested his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and closed my eyes.

We stayed like that for a few moments, until I smelled something funny. Something… burning…

I opened my eyes, which automatically grew at the sight of the smoke that was coming out of the oven.

"Um, Jas?"

"Hmm," he mumbled into my shoulder.

"I think you, uh, might want to get back to the meal…"

He lifted his head and looked at me with a confused expression. I nodded my head in the direction of the stove, and he turned around.

"Crap!" he exclaimed, rushing over to open the oven and take the burning creation, whatever it was, out.

"Crap, crap, crap!"

I smiled, turned on my heel to make my way back upstairs, and then called over my shoulder, "Well, looks like we're getting pizza after all."

A/N

Alright, guys, so this is the moment of truth. I've got two other stories going right now, and I need you all to tell me if I should continue with this story. I'm sooooo not done with the others, but I need your opinions! Please, please, please review and tell me what you think! I love you all no matter what your decision is. And don't forget to check back for updates for E-Ville and I Will Give You Pizza!!!

XoXo

-S.N.O. (hey that rhymed! Hahahah)


	2. Author's Note!

I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!

I'm SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like 302983049283049 years. I've been ultra-mega busy with school and softball workouts. And to be honest, I've been trying to come up with ideas for the rest of the story lines for all the stories that I currently have in progress. It's a hard task, writing like 4 at once…

I'm also sorry for maybe getting your hopes up when you saw that each story had a new chapter… that's pretty cruel of me. I PROMISE I will update as soon as possibly possible.

You may be asking why I'm not just updating right now. The answer is simple: I've really only got about five minutes, ten at most, until I have to leave to go to a choir concert at a local church (yes, I am a choir nerd). So I'm trying to do this as fast as possible.

Again, I'm SORRY! A million billion gajillion times I'm sorry! Keep checking back for updates though. It won't be long before I've got at least one new post up… I hope…

All my love and all my thanks for sticking with me,

-S.N.O (Jessica)


	3. I'M BACK author's noteREAD

**_AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT: 7-11-09_**

HEY GUYS!

Long time no talk, eh? Let me start off by saying:

You guys are the best, most loyal fans if you're still taking the time to read this.

2) I'm so incredibly sorry… again… that I'm tricking you into thinking there's a new chapter. But there is, kind of…

I know I've been on hiatus for like, ever, and I know I said that I probably wouldn't be writing again for a longgggg time. But yesterday I was watching a show on MTV called Room Raiders. Everybody know what that is? Well, its when either a guy or girl chooses one out of three girls or guys (respectively) based on what they find in their rooms.

Anyway, while I was watching, I had a thought. A pretty good one at that, at least I think so. I decided: "hey! I haven't written in a while, maybe I could just do a little one-shot of a Twilight-fied Room Raiders!"

I've already got an idea and a basic outline of a one-shot , maybe 3 chapters at most, and I just wanted to post this to see A) if you wanted this, and B) who should be the Raider, and who should be the Raidees. I'm gonna put a poll up of these choices.

--Bella is the Raider, Emmett Edward and Jasper are the contestants.

--Edward is the Raider, Bella Rose and Alice are the contestants.

And you guys just go to the poll and tell me which you'd rather like to read, or just PM me, or, hell, just write a review. (But honestly, the poll would be more helpful.)

Okay, well that's it for me now. I'll check back in about a week or so to see which option won the poll (personally, I like the one where Edward's the raider better) and then I'll start writing!

Love always,

S.N.O.

*Jessica*

**_UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE_**

Just an FYI, the poll is now open on my page! And there's a new choice added now, thanks to a very smart/creative reader (GetDrunkOnVictory). The new choice is for a Twilight-fied Room Raiders mini series as follows:

-Bella raids Edward, Jacob, and Mike

-Edward raids Bella, Jessica, and Tanya

-Jasper raids Alice, Maria, and Irina

-Emmett raids Rosalie, Lauren, and Kate

-Alice raids Jasper, James, and Eric

-Rosalie raids Emmett, Tyler, and Royce

Let me know what you think on my poll!

All my love,

-S.N.O. --jessica--


End file.
